


Christmas Cookies

by sophannically



Series: Christmas Will Never Be The Same [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophannically/pseuds/sophannically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenson loves baking but he also loves his boyfriend. And really, who wouldn´t choose Sebastian Vettel over cookies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is!  
> The second part of my Christmas series :)  
> Stay tuned for more ;D
> 
> This story belongs to me, I own it. Don't copy it or post it anywhere else!

**Christmas cookies**

“Do we have everything?” Sebastian asked and looked around.

“Let´s see. Candy corn, creamy peanut butter, butter-flavored crackers, white candy coating, chocolate chips, M&Ms and decorating gel. Jepp! We´re all set!” Jenson replied happily. He _loved_ baking.

“Alright. Then let´s start, shall we?” The German said and grabbed the apron Jenson was holding out for him.

After he had finished tying it behind his back he continued:  “Okay, first we have to remove the yellow ends from the candy corn and then cut each candy in half lengthwise. Can you do that while I start spreading the peanut butter over half of the crackers, Jense?”

“Of course, baby!” The other man answered and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

Sebastian swatted him on the chest and pushed him away. “You concentrate on your task or otherwise these cookies will end up in a disaster. “

“Yes Sir!” Jenson laughed but did what he had been told.

Once he was done with cutting the candy corn in half he put it into the microwave to let it melt. Then he leaned against the counter, crossed his arms over his chest and watched as his boyfriend placed the chocolate chips and the M&Ms on the crackers.

Sebastian ignored him but Jenson saw the tips of his ears turning red. After another minute of silence, the younger man sighed and turned around to face the Briton.

“What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” He asked slightly annoyed.

Jenson chuckled and stepped forward to put his arms around Sebastian to pull him against his chest.

“No your face is just fine. Am I not even allowed to look at my beautiful boyfriend?” He teased.

Sebastian blushed even more and continued refusing to meet his eyes. “Stop that!” He snapped.

“What? Calling you beautiful?” Jenson answered and leaned down to rub his nose gently against Sebastian´s.

“Oh my god! Eskimo kisses? Are you drunk? Why are you being downright corny?” The younger man asked even though he was wrapping his arms around Jenson´s neck.

“Christmas is near and my incredible boyfriend is here to celebrate it with me. Why shouldn´t I be happy?” The taller man sighed contently.

“There´s a difference between happy and embarrassingly corny, Jense.” Sebastian laughed and kissed his boyfriend gently.

“Mhm, I stand by what I said. My beautiful, wonderful, caring, incredible boyfriend is here to celebrate Christmas with me so I am going to stare at him for as long as I want.” Jenson replied once they had parted.

“Stop calling me beautiful. You make it sound like I´m a girl!” Sebastian scoffed.

“Oh I´m well aware that you´re not a girl.” Jenson laughed and reached down to cup his boyfriend through his jeans.

“JENSE!” The younger man screeched and tried to get out of the other man´s grip but Jenson didn´t let go of him not matter how hard he tried.

He had pity with him though so he let his hand travel back to Sebastian´s back. “Relax! It´s not like anyone is going to walk in and ´catch us in the act´. We´re all alone and we have plenty of time.”

Sebastian sighed but relaxed into his boyfriend´s embrace. “As tempting as your offer sounds we have cookies to bake. You were the one who wanted to bake in the first place.”

He once again attempted to disentangle himself from Jenson and this time the other man let him.

Feeling his boyfriend´s longing stare on him, he threw a, what he hoped, coy look over his shoulder as he stepped away.

“But if you behave until we´re done I may be persuaded into taking you up on your offer.” He said cheekily.

He could hear Jenson´s sharp intake of breath and smiled to himself.

Unsurprisingly the Briton behaved very well after that and as he tasted one of the delicious cookies he thought that his boyfriend deserved a reward. And well, it´s not like he had anything against getting laid. 


End file.
